Gangnam Style
(DLC) (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = November 20, 2012 (JD4) December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) |difficulty = Hard ( ) |effort = Intense ( ) |nogm = 3 |dg = / - - |mode = Duet |mc = JD4 Red JDU 1A: Razzmatazz 1B: Mauve 2A: Yellow 2B: Ochre |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Turquoise (JD4) Red (2014) |pictos = 107 |kcal = 37 |dura = 3:40 |nowc = GangnamStyleDLC |audio = |from = EP }} PSY tarafından "Gangnam Style", , ve tarihinde indirilebilir bir parça olarak gösteriliyor ve , ve ana izlemesinde. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, bir erkekle dansçı arasındaki cinsiyet ve görünümü değiştiren bir düet. P1 PSY'nin temsili olan P1 siyah saçlı ve kırmızı kaplan desenli bir smokin, mor bir gömlek, mavi ve turkuaz oxfords ve koyu güneş gözlüğü giyiyor. P2 C1 P2 kısa kızıl saçlı bir kadın olarak başlar. Turkuaz bağlı bir gömlek, koyu mavi polis şapkası, siyah yüksek bel şort, mor diz yüksek çoraplar, pembe kaplan desenli topuklu ayakkabılar ve koyu güneş gözlükleri giyiyor. C2 Ünlü asansör pozunun bir bölümünde bir adama dönüşüyor. Omuzlarında mor fötr şapka, koyu güneş gözlükleri, camgöbeği bir gömlek, omuzlarında pembe kaplan desenli siyah yelek, mor pantolon ve camgöbeği ayakkabılar giyiyor. C3 Adam daha sonra başka bir kadına dönüşür; pembe saçlı kadın Lady Gaga'ya benziyor ve bir çift siyah güneş gözlüğü, siyah ve yeşil bir elbise, garters ile mor diz yüksek çorap ve pembe fiyonklu mavi çizmeler giyiyor. gangnamcoach1.png|P1 gangnamcoach2.png|P2 (C1) Arka Plan Arka planın en belirgin öğesi, müzik videosunu hatırlatan atların atlıkarıncalarıdır. Rutin ilk önce gece şehirlerinde ve karanlık yansıtıcı bir katta yer alır, şehir sadece küçük ışıklar gibi görünür. Zeminin ve atların aydınlatması korkuluk zıt yönlerde döner. P2 bir erkek olduğunda, şehir P1'in kıyafetine benzer siyah ve pembe bir kaplan basar. Koro geldiğinde, şehir sarı ve yeşil limon olur. Bu dairede büyük daireler, düetlerle birlikte dans eden birkaç siluetleri vardır. Bu durumda, atlar yoktur. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Siz ve eşiniz müzik videosunda asansör konumunda iken sağa gelin. Gold Moves 3: Elinizi çenenize koyun ve öne doğru uzanın. Gangnamstyledlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Gangnamstyledlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Gangnamstyledlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Gangnamstyledlc gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Holding Out for a Hero'' (Cray Cray Duet) *''Ievan Polkka'' (B.F.F.) *''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Dance Quests In , appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Throne Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: *Recommended For You *Dance The Year Away! *Beats from the Far East *Hall of Fame *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs F-J *Duet *Beats from the Far East *Easy Peasy Party *Duet *Hall of Fame * F-J Trivia * , yalnızca bir koçun dönüşümü yaptığı ilk Duet. Galeri Game Files GangnamStyleDLC JD4.png|''Gangnam Style'' gangnamstyledlc.jpg|''Gangnam Style'' (Post- ) Gangnamstyledlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Gangnamstyle_cover_albumcoach.png| , and album coach Gangnamstyle_jdu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Gangnamstyle_jdu_cover_albumcoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) gangnamstyledlc cover albumbkg.png| , and album background gangnamstyledlc_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Gangnamstyle map bkg.png| map background gangnamstyledlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover GangnamStyleDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) GangnamStyleDLC1024.png| cover Gangnamstyle4done.png|P1's avatar on GangnamStyle2ndDancer.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangnamstyle3done.png|P2's (C1) avatar on (Remade Version) Gangnamstyle2done.png|P2's (C2) avatar on Gangnamstyle1done.png|P2's (C3) avatar on 78.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangrena.png|P1's avatar on Ganguinam.png|P2's (C1) avatar on Gangnam Style P2 C2 Avatar.png|P2's (C2) avatar on 344.png|P2's (C3) avatar on 200344.png|P2's (C3) Golden avatar 300344.png|P2's (C3) Diamond avatar Gangnam Style Horse Avatar.png|Horse avatar on pictos-sprite (8).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Gangnamstyledlc jd4 menu.png|''Gangnam Style on the menu gangnamstyledlc jd2014 menu.png|''Gangnam Style'' on the menu Gangnamstyledlc jd2019 menu.png|''Gangnam Style'' on the menu Gangnamstyledlc jd2019 load.png|Loading screen ( ) Gangnamstyledlc jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Promotional Images gangnamstylejd4.jpg|Teaser 1 gangnamteaser.jpg|Teaser 2 gangnamstylecoach1.jpg|Promotional coach (P1) gangnamstylecoach2.jpg|Promotional coaches Behind the Scenes WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB.jpg|Background horses models Iluvhorsez.jpg|Closer look at background horses Beta Elements img_dance_169433.png|Beta appearance in Just Dance Now gangnamStyle01.jpg|Beta Gameplay Gangnam Style Beta GM 1.png|Beta Gold Move 1 Gangnam Style Beta GM 2.png|Beta Gold Move 2 Gi111111phy.gif|Gold Move 3 pictogram without a golden glow in Gangnamstyle2_288763.jpg|Beta Gold Move in a teaser Gangnum Style Beta.jpg|Just Dance Now promotional gameplay with beta Gold Move Others banner (5).png| DLC announcement JD Now October 2018.jpg|Promotional image for , where the song title and the artist s name are accidentally swapped Videos Official Music Video PSY_-_GANGNAM_STYLE_(강남스타일)_M_V Gangnam Style (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Gangnam Style - Gameplay Teaser (US) "Gangnam Style" by PSY - Just Dance® 4 DLC Gangnam Style - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Psy - Gangnam Style (DLC) Gangnam Style - Just Dance 2014 Gangnam Style - PSY Just Dance Wii U Just Dance Now - Gangnam Style 5 Stars Gangnam Style Just Dance 2015 Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance 2016 - Gangnam Style - PSY - 5 Stars Gangnam Style - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Gangnam Style Gangnam Style - Just Dance 2019 Gangnam Style - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation it:Gangnam Style en:Gangnam Style es:Gangnam Style Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Korece Şarkılar Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:PSY Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Erkek ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance Wii U Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 4 DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2014 DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance 2015 DLC'ler